Twist of destiny
by blueskyangel
Summary: Mione lives with Harry. A Revelation of Miones' true identity will endanger her life. She'll be force to live in Malfoy mansion. A new guy will be Miones' protector. Draco & Harry will finally admit their luv for Mione. Mione came from the past.Review pls
1. The dream and the ring

Twist of Destiny

Twist of Destiny

Summary:

After the war, Hermione lives with Harry in Grimmauld place... a revelation in Hermione's true identity will endanger her life... she will be soon forced to live in Draco mansion... a new mysterious guy will be Hermione's protector and Draco will finally admit his feelings for her.. Harry, who just realizes his feelings for Hermione, will do anything to protect her and win her heart.

A/N: Hey Guys! Don't know yet which one is better for Hermione. This is my first fanfic. I hope you'll like it. I don't own harry potter, just the plot. Lol.

Chapter 1 - The dream and the Ring

The moon was full and the winds breeze cold. Harry was walking in a dark peculiar alley. He was not sure where exactly he was- all he knew was that he had never been in this place before. Not knowing what to do, Harry continued to walk aimlessly. Then he saw a woman who looked around the age of 30, standing beside the streetlight, crying. The woman was beautiful at her age; her beautiful straight hair fell to her shoulders and she wore a long black coat. When she noticed Harry, she walked towards him. Harry noticed she had a unique silver ring with an hourglass design. He froze as the woman leaned over his ears and whispered. "Help me"

The next thing Harry knew, he was lying flat on the floor when he woke up. He was in his room which previously belonged to his godfather. He sat up quickly as soon as he came back to his senses. What a strange dream, Harry thought. He stood up and tried to find his glasses which were on the table beside his bed. As he stood in front of the mirror, he tried to remember his dream. He glanced at the clock, and realized it was nearly time for breakfast. He immediately changed into an old pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt.

3 months had passed since the day Harry had defeated the dark lord. All people who died in battle were now celebrated heroes and were buried in the hero memorial park. Everything was back in order and peace was restored as everyone resumed their usual life. Harry was now living in the Grimmauld place. He and Ginny had broken up 2 months ago, because Harry realized that his love for her was only brotherly love. Ginny had initially been upset but now had accepted the fact that Harry never loved her in a special way. Ron and Hermione decided to just be friends; he was now in France with the rest of the Weasley family who were invited to the Delacour mansion. Hermione was living with Harry at the moment because the counter spell to the memory charm she had placed on the parents had seemingly backfired, and she therefore had no home to go back to.

Harry came down to the kitchen, and saw Kreacher in the dinning room preparing breakfast and looked around hoping to find Hermione. She was usually awake before him every morning and was surprised to find she wasn't there.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Kreacher.

"She hasn't come down yet, master."

"Oh…Those muffins smell great, I'll go check Mione."

"Breakfast would be ready within a hour." said Kreacher.

Harry decided to go straight to Regulus' (Sirius' brother) old room, which was now Hermione's room. When Harry opened the door he was surprised to see Hermione still in bed. When he entered her room, he couldn't help but notice the drastic change in the room. It was now organized and all the slytherin posters and drapes that had previously covered the room. The books were neatly tucked in the shelves; the wall was covered by wallpaper which matched the light blue curtain in the window. Harry walked towards Hermione's bed only to see her holding a picture of her parents holding a baby boy. He sat down in Hermione's bed and took the picture. After gazing at it and he carefully placed it on the bedside table. Harry knew that Hermione was really missing her parents, especially now that they had another child, and it affected her that her new brother would grow up never knowing he had an older sister. He looked at Hermione's innocent face. _**She's so beautiful**_, he thought. As he watched her, tears started to fall down her face. Watching her cry made his heart feel heavy. He knew that it was his fault. He was the reason why Hermione couldn't go back to her family, and the reason why she had to modify her parents' memory. Harry instinctively placed his hand on Hermione's face to wipe her tears. Hermione woke up as she felt a warm hand in her face.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Hermione said as she quickly sat up pulling up her blanket.

"I'm sorry!" Harry said as he hugged Hermione who was in shock. She trembled. He didn't even know where that hug had come from; all he knew was that she was suffering because of him.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" she said with confusion in her eyes.

"Please cry as long as you want. Don't pretend that you're tough. Don't hide your true feelings, I know your suffering. Just please don't carry it all by yourself! Please!" Harry's hug tightened as he said those words. He was blaming himself. _**Hermione's suffering because she tried to help me. She modified her parents' memory so that she can come with me, to help me. She shouldn't have gone with me, but if she hadn't I know I wouldn't last long. I might be dead before I knew it. I owe my life to her**_He thought.

After hearing what Harry had said, Hermione started to cry. All the emotion that she had suppressed started to surface. She cried for so long that she felt that she could not possibly cry anymore. The two of them stayed closed to each other. Hermione's head was now in Harry's lap, she was lying in the bed while he was touching her hair. Through the silence, Harry could understand Hermione's feelings, he could feel her pain. Pain that made him promised to protect Hermione no matter what. They both jumped apart when Kreacher knocked on the door.

"The breakfast is ready, Master" Kreacher announced as he opened the door.

"Thank you, we'll be down in a minute." Harry said to Kreacher. Then he turned to Hermione. "Feeling better?" He smiled as he looked to Hermione from head to toe.

Hermione nod, realizing she was still in her night gown. Her night gown was white, so it was a bit see-through. Then she panicked and quickly covered her body with her blanket. Harry realized that Hermione noticed that he was looking to her body, so he immediately looked away, blushing. He started to head towards the door.

"Harry! Thanks!" Hermione said to Harry who was now half way to the door. Harry tried not to look back and said "Any time!"

Harry led his way towards the dining room and saw Kreacher waiting beside the table. Kreacher handed him the newspaper, and gave him hot chocolate. Kreacher was now one of the best house-elf any master could ever have. He no longer called Hermione Mud-blood; he was now calling her mistress. He was the one who helped Hermione to organize he's old master's bed room. Hermione had changed into jeans and pink t-shirt. She tied her hair into ponytail. After that, she went downstairs to have some breakfast.

"Good morning!" She said both to Harry and Kreacher. Harry looked at her and smiled, then looked down again to the newspaper.

"Good morning. Mistress" Kreacher greeted. "Coffee or hot chocolate?" he asked.

"Hot Chocolate, thanks"

Both Harry and Hermione decided to pretend like nothing had happened in her room and spoke about everything else.

When Hermione glanced at the window, she saw strange figure. When she looked at it closely, she was sure that it was a silhouette of a human. As she moved to get closer to it, it vanished and left a strange card. Both she and Harry walked towards the card. The card had Hermiones name on the cover so she opened it. The card had a picture and read "**The truth shall not be revealed, or else death will be upon you**." The two of them looked at each other. The picture consisted of a silver ring with an hourglass design. Harry gazed at it in shock as he remembered the lady from his dream and the ring she wore.

Both of them sat down at the table and Harry tried to reassure Hermione by telling her it was probably a prank and that she shouldn't give it any special attention. He decided against telling Hermione about his dream because he doesn't want her to worry. He then tried recall his dream, _**Was it a warning? What does it have to do with Hermione?**_He thought.

"Harry! You okay?" Hermione asked Harry, who looked spaced out.

"Hah? Yes, of course." He said as he hastily refocused his thoughts to the present. Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"Harry? Is there something that you want to tell me? Have you seen that ring before?" She asked curiously.

"What do you mean? Just forget about it, I just remembered that I had to buy something in the mall! And Oh! You must come with me!" He said as he pretended to read the daily prophet while sipping his coffee. He knew that as much as he tried to hide his dream from her, she will still try to dig out information about that ring. So he tried to change the topic.

"Okay… but if there's something I need to know, just tell me." She said. "Ahmm Harry… errr.. How are you reading the Daily Prophet that way? You're holding it the upside down!" She said as she struggled to read.

When Harry realized that he was holding the news paper the wrong way, he jumped off his seat, and spilt his coffee all over the table. Kreacher immediately wiped the coffee. Harry smiled nervously to Hermione.

"Okay, Ready to tell me what's bothering you?" Hermione inquiringly.

"Hmmm… After we go to the mall" He said as he led his way back to his room. "I'll be in my room!"

Hermione grabbed the card and ran after Harry. As she approached him, she caught her foot on a stair. Harry immediately grabbed her waist to prevent her from falling. At that moment, the time seemed to stop, they froze in that position. Hermione's head was in Harry's chest, she could hear his heart beat. Then a loud bang form the kitchen, made them to separate from each other.

"Kreacher? Are you all right?" Harry shouts to the kitchen where Kreacher was.

"Yes master!" Kreacher shout back. Harry look to Hermione. She was now catching her breath. **Should **_**I tell her or not?**_Harry asked himself.

"Okay! Follow me into the library." Harry said making his way to the library. Hermione followed right after him. When they reach the library's door, Harry let her enter first and then he followed closing the door behind him.

A/N: Hey I really need your advice, please review…


	2. The past and Lance Kayne

A/N: Hey Guys

A/N: Hey Guys! Did you like the 1st chapter? I'm having problem choosing between Harry or Draco, since I love them both. Who do you think suits Hermione more? Hmmm… anyways… hope you'll like this Chapie…

Chapter 2: The past and Lance Kayne

Malfoy Mansion:

Draco woke up sweating because of a strange dream. He glanced at the window and tried to recall his dream. He dreamt about a 30-year-old woman who was crying while holding a silver ring with the design of an hour glass. She was asking for his help. Somehow the woman in his dream reminds him of a certain person. He just doesn't know who it was. What a great_ way to start my day_. He sighed. It was already morning so he decided to changed his clothes and meets his parents for break fast.

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy drastically changed after the war. They are no longer the type of people who stereotype. They even donated a big amount of money for those people who lost their home due to the war. The Malfoy family was declared innocent from being a death eater. People saw them fighting their fellow death eater during the war. Lucius even saved a few Hogwarts students while Narcissa saved Harry Potter's life when she lied to Voldemort about Harry being dead. Before the war started, Lucius and Narcissa realized that the Dark Lord don't care about their life, especially when he sent their son to a dangerous mission. They don't care who wins as long as their son is safe. Now living at the manor, the Malfoy family spends their time peacefully without being judge by other people.

"What do we have for break fast?" Draco said joining his parents for breakfast.

"Draco did you have another nightmare?" Narcissa asked looking concern.

"Huh? I fine mom. It's just… why do you asked?" Draco muttered looking to his mother.

Lucius raise his left eye brow and said. "Your mom was just wondering, since it's so rare of you to wake up early in the morning."

"Oh… I fine. Anyways, dad are you going to the ministry today?" Draco asked his father as he sat down.

"No… I received an owl this morning. I need to see a special person." Lucius answered.

"Dear are you sure your going?" Narcissa asked his husband. "You know it might be dangerous or just a frank?" she continued.

"What do you mean mom?" Draco asked.

"Draco, have you ever heard of the Azra family?" Nacissa inquired.

"Yes, The family who has the purest blood. The bloodline came from the ancestry of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw itself. But if I am right there are no remaining survivors from that family. Due to unknown reason all the member of that family died. What does it have to do with Dad's meeting?" Draco was no looking to his father who was now preparing to leave.

"I received a letter having information about the last surviving member of that family. As you know Malfoy is one of the most prestigious pureblood families in history. Therefore it's our responsibility to confirm if this information is true." He said explaining to his son. "I should go now."

After Lucius left, Draco told her mom that he'll be in the library. Now one of his favorite past time was reading books. At first he didn't really like to read, he found it boring and waste of time. But ever since a certain person was tortured in their manor he started to read just to forget that horrible memory. He shivered as he recalled that event. He had nightmares every night because of the incidents. Hearing her scream, seeing her cry made him want to kill his aunt. Whose the person being torture you asked? She no other than Hermione Granger. Somehow seeing her in state like that made him want to hide her and lock her up in his room so that no one could hurt her. He shook his head at the idea.

"Hermione…" He accidentally whispered as he fell asleep in the couch of their library.

Narcissa was about to asked his son if he wants some cookies when he heard him muttered the name of Harry Potter's friend. She knew that his son was still suffering at the memory of her being tortured.

FLASH BACK (Narcissa POV)

"Draco, move this scum outside," said Bellatrix, indicating the unconscious men. "If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me."

"Don't you dare speak to Draco like--" I said furiously, but Bellatrix screamed,

"Be quiet! The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have very serious problem!"

My sister then asked for all them to be put in the prison except for the muggle-born girl. The red headed called Weasley shouted 'no'. I was about to leave Bellatrix alone when I looked back at my son Draco. He froze at what my sister said, especially when he heard the word 'if she dies'. Draco looked as if he's going to kill my sister, particularly when she dragged the muggle-born girl across the room and started to torture her. He was watching while the girl was being tortured. No one noticed except for me that Draco was trembling not because he's scared but because he's furious. He gripped his wand like he was going through the same pain the girl was experiencing. Lucius then asked Draco to go to the cellar to fetch the goblin. I saw one of the house-elf approached which could only mean one thing. Someone's trying to escape from the cellar. I signaled to the house-elf to go back and don't say a word. Then I turned to my son and whispered something.

"Draco, Potter and the others are trying to escape at the cellar. Let them have there way to save this girl. Try not to get hurt." I whispered to him. He looked at me with confusion at the same time relived on what I just told him.

Then that happened, they escaped with my son's wand. But before that, I have to dragged Draco out not only for further harm, but also because I could sense that he was about to attacked my sister and helped the muggle-born escaped (which could lead to his own death).

After that incident my son was always having a nightmare. I could hear him scream at night. I tried to talk to him but he won't talk at all. He shut his world into his own room. You'll never hear him say another word other than 'yes' or 'no'. Well that's until I mentioned the word 'library'. I remembered him muttered 'she loves books' before he run to the library. When I followed him I saw him gathered five books and started to read. I don't know what the connection was but ever since then little by little he speaks again. But sometimes I could still hear him scream at night shouting the word 'stop'.

END OF FLASH BACK

Draco was woken up by his mother saying that his father was summoning him in his work place. At first he was a bit surprised when he found out that it was almost time for dinner. He wondered why his father needed him. He knocked twice before he opened the door. Draco was greeted by his father's smile and a young man who seems to have the same age as him. The young man has deep blue eyes that blend perfectly to his raven hair and fair skin. He was handsome and has the same height as Draco. He wasn't smiling in fact no emotion can be seen in his face. Lucius was first to speak.

"How's your day son?" He asked.

"Nothing special. Who do we have here?" Draco asked eying the mysterious guy in front of him.

"This is Lance Kayne, Mr. Kayne this is my son Draco." said Lucius as he introduce them to each other

"Nice to meet you" Draco said as he reached his hand to shake with lance's.

"Same here" Lance quietly uttered.

After he shook his hand something caught his attention. He saw a silver ring with the designed of an hour glass in the middle finger of his left hand. The same ring from his dream, the ring the woman was holding. He was still in his deep thought when he heard his father cleared his throat.

"From now on, Lance here will be living with us." He paused. "I hope you and him will get along well"

"Of course father…" he turned to Lance. "Follow me; I'll give you a tour to the manor"

Without saying a word Lance followed Draco out.

**A/N: Need some advice! Did you like it? I'm planning to send them to Hogwarts for their last year. Do you agree? Please give some review… what do u think of the plot? Hermione is the head girl, who do you think is the best for the head boy? I'll wait for some review before I update. Thanks….**


	3. The piano and the potion kiss

Chapter 3– Piano and the potion kissed

Chapter 3– Piano and the potion kissed

Harry and Hermione spend the following week, researching about the silver ring. Harry did not mention his dream to Hermione because he knew that it will only add to her burden. Last time when reached the library, Harry lied to Hermione. He told her that this was the first time he had saw that ring, and reasoned that it was so familiar to him. He was glad that Hermione didn't ask any more questions, though he knew that Hermione could tell he was lying.

Harry was glad to see that Hermione was beginning to be her self again. She was smiling a lot more than before. The two became more close to each other especially now that Voldemort has died and will never come back. Harry discovered a lot of things about Hermione that he never knew before. He discovered that she loves to watch the sunset and has a hobby of drinking tea before sleeping. Now, Harry was used to Hermione's presence. They even developed a routine together. In the morning Harry and Hermione will help Kreacher in cleaning the house. Then the one who cooks the lunch was Hermione, after they ate lunch, both of them will go to the library to research about the ring. And if the sunset is nearly approaching Harry and Hermione will have a walk on the beach nearby. And when they got home they will have dinner and will stay for a while to talk about lots of things.

Hermione was exploring the library while waiting for Harry (they were going to the beach nearby to watch the sunset). She noticed an untitled book in the last row of shelves in the corner of the library. In her curiosity, she took out the book to see if there's any information about it. Then to her surprise a secret passage opened. When Hermione entered the room the first thing she saw was instruments. _So this house has a music room_. She thought. The wall of the room was painted in white; it has a red carpet and a small window beside the piano. The music room is big enough to have 8 types of instrument including piano, harp, violin, flute, guitar, drums and etc. Hermione leaving the door open immediately sat in front of piano. She knows how to play piano because when she was about seven years old, her parents send her in a music school. Remembering her parents, she starts playing a melancholy song.

Mean while Harry who just finished his bath, went straight to the library to find Hermione. When he reached the library, Harry became aware of a beautiful sound of a piano. He automatically followed the harmony which leads him in corner of the library. Then he saw the secret passage. When he stepped inside the room, he saw Hermione playing the piano. He watched her as she plays the most beautiful harmony he had ever heard. Hermione was so beautiful, the light from the window directly heat her face which makes her skin glow and her brown eyes noticeable. She was playing with all of her heart which makes the music touching. Harry felt the sadness inside him melt and his anger disappeared. He realized that the music makes his heart calm and relax. Harry was sure that anyone who hears her playing the piano would surely feel the same way he was feeling now. Harry was speechless when the song finished. He was standing in the door mesmerizing to her beautiful performance. Hermione jumped off her feet when he saw Harry.

"Harry! When did you get there?" Hermione smiled as she stands to walk towards Harry.

"Huh?" Harry tried to snap out of it. "Oh yes! I mean… Er… I just got here" He said not knowing what to say, he wanted to tell her how he loved the music.

"Oh… I was exploring the library when I noticed an untitled book, when I tried to take it, a secret passage opened. And here it was a wonderful music room. Harry I loved the piano. I really do!" She said looking at the piano.

"Great! So will you play it for me everyday?" Harry didn't know where that question came from it just happen to slip out of his mouth.

"Oh, Harry! My pleasure!" she said as she hugged Harry tightly.

Harry was also overwhelmed into the fact that he will hear her play the piano everyday. Kreacher who also heard the piano appeared beside Harry. Kreacher's eyes were filled with tears.

"Master Regulus was the one who always plays piano in here. And now mistress plays a wonderful song to relive his memories." He said sobbing.

Harry and Hermione look at each other. Harry knew that Kreacher felt the same way he felt.

"If you like, you can come here everyday after dinner. I will play a song for you." Hermione said which make Kreacher smile.

"Do you really mean that?" Kreacher murmured.

"Certainly!"

"Thank you!" He said bowing. Then disappeared.

"You're really kind Hermione" Harry said. "Ready?" Before Hermione could reply, he grabbed her hand and dragged her out.

Harry held Hermione hand and led the way. Both of them walked side by side holding each other's hand. When they reached the beach, the two tried to find the perfect spot to watch the sunset. They were completely comfortable with each other, so physical contact for them was normal. Finally finding a place to settle down, both of them sat closely to each other feeling the warm sand. Hermione leaned her head into Harry's broad shoulder as he placed his hand around Hermione's waist. Both of in silence not thinking the past or the future. They were just thinking how grateful they are to live and have each another.

"Hermione where did you learn to play piano?" asked Harry looking at Hermione.

"My parents sent me to a music school when I was 7." Hermione answered without looking to Harry. Her focused was in the sun whose about to say good bye.

"Music School? So you can sing? What other instruments can you play?" Harry asked the question with his curiosity blooming.

"Hmm… I sing but that was ages ago. I can play harp, flute and violin, beside piano." She said still not looking at Harry.

"Oh... You're really amazing? Is there anything else in this world that you're not good at?" he laughed at his question, he recalled the times when Ron and him were trying to teach Hermione how to fly a broom. She was the worst flyer of broom he had ever seen.

"What's that laugh all about?" she said pushing Harry away.

"Hey!" He said trying to get back to their last position. "I just realized how bad you were when it comes to broom!" he said honestly.

"Now you've done it… go away!" Hermione pushed Harry and run away from him.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Sorry!" he said as he caught her left hand. "Hit me if you like." He closed his eyes and waited for Hermione's hand to hit him. When he realized that Hermione has no intention to hit him, he opened his eyes only to see Hermione sitting in the sand and looking directly to the sun.

"Am I forgiven?" He said sliding his arm around her waist again.

"Who knows" Hermione said as she put her head into Harry's shoulder.

"You know what? I just realized that in our seven years of friendship. I never really knew you… despite of the fact that you know Ron and me very well. It's not that I'm saying you're a stranger to us. What I mean was there are a lot of things that you can do that I thought you never knew… I mean--" Harry babble.

"Shhhhsssuu…" Hermione interrupted. She knew what Harry's trying to say, he just can't find the right word to say it (so like him).

The two stayed for a while in the sand. Then finally got up to go back home. Hermione remembered something so he asked Harry to go first. At first Harry protested because he knew that it's too dangerous to walk alone in the city especially at night. But Hermione insisted that Harry should go ahead, despite to the fact that he didn't want to leave her alone. Hermione threatened him that she will move out of the house because he was treating her like a prisoner. So he was forced to go home first, leaving her behind.

Harry had gone straight home. Remembering his dream and the card he could not helped but to worry about Hermione. Hours later, Harry was in the living room still waiting for Hermione. Kreacher watched him as he stood and walked towards the window, then sat again in the couch (He does that every 5 minutes). Harry realized the rain started to fall down and later became a storm. He panicked and run causing him to accidentally hit his head to the glass door in the living room. Kreacher appeared beside him and asked if he was alright. Harry who was now lying flat on the floor, tried to stand up.

"Hermione…" Harry said as he sat in the couch. "Outside… Raining… At night!" Even though Harry's sentence was a bit hard to understand Kreacher knew what he meant. He understood that Hermione was still outside without umbrella and the worst part was it was at night and it's raining.

"Do you want me to go and look for her master?" Kreacher said a little concerned to his master. And then thunderstorm struck from the sky. Harry stood up and run to find umbrella and coat.

"Master! Calm down!" Kreacher held Harry's feet.

"Kreacher! I order you to let me go!" Harry was becoming hysterical. Kreacher immediately let go. Harry run toward the entrance door, and when he opened it he saw Hermione leaning in the wall beside the door. She was soaking wet and breathless.

"Goodness Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione looked up to see Harry.

"Sorry, did I make you worry?" She said walking towards Harry, and then she collapsed. Harry managed to catch her before she hits the floor.

"Kreacher! Kreacher!" Harry called out. He lifted Hermione with his arm. He realized how light Hermione was. Kreacher led Harry into her room, she was still wet. Harry could feel Hermione's cold hand. Harry ordered Kreacher to get her clothes. When he touched her forehead, he discovered that Hermione was having a high fever. _Oh…common, Hermione you're a strong girl_! He thought as he changes her clothes.

After changing Hermione's dress (which cause a great stress to Harry), He ordered Kreacher to get some medicine. _Her fever was so high, and if this condition continues, it may endanger her life._ He thought.

"Master! I Kreacher would like to ask something" he said bowing

"Not now, I have to find medicine for her!" he said wiping her forehead with the towel.

"It does concern mistress condition!" Harry looked at him. "I know a great potion, when it comes to fever… would you like me to hand it to you?" He said not looking to his master's eyes.

"Can I have the potion right now?" Harry asked holding Hermione's hand. Kreacher gave him the potion. Some how he remembered the awful smell of this potion, this was the potion Mrs. Weasley give Ron when he had a fever. When he tried to put it into Hermione's mouth, she unconsciously spit it out.

"Oh, common Hermione…" Harry said looking to Kreacher.

"Ahm.. Master I think you should drink it, and pass it into her mouth." Kreacher suggested. Harry looked so horrible at the house-elf's idea. "You know to make sure that she will not spit it out. If she is your girl friend, then I think it is okay."

"You know she is not my girlfriend! She is my best friend!" he said looking at her. She is coughing so hard. Harry surrendered, "There is no point of arguing about this"

Harry closed his eyes and deep breath. _Okay here I come_, he thought. He drunk the potion, and passed it to Hermione's lips. _I know should do this, I'm doing this for her. Will it affect our friendship if she knew that I kissed her...? her lips is soft… if only I notice this earlier, I would have kiss her long time-- Hey! Wait! What am I saying?! This was not a kiss. What do you call this then?_ Harry was having a debate of thought in his mind.

After Hermione gulped the potion (Kreacher notice it), Harry's lips was still pressed in her lips. Harry's eyes were still close when Kreacher spoke.

"Master, I think it is okay now to move your lips from mistress." Kreacher said innocently.

"Right!" he said holding Hermione's hand.

"Are you sick too?" Kreacher asked Harry

"Huh... Of course not!" He said as he looked to the house elf. "Why did you asked?" he continued.

"Because your face, including your ears were shades of red." Kreacher said looking concerned to his master.

"Ahh?" Harry felt the heat on his face. "Kreacher, you mind not telling Hermione about this?" He asked.

"As you wish! Now I must leave, if you have something you want me to do, just call my name master!" then he vanished.

_What now I'm blushing because of Mione? Oh... there must be another reason for this._ Harry thought. He held her hand tightly as he fell asleep in the chair besides Hermione's bed.

NEXT: A letter from Hogwarts..

(Hermione will still live with the Malfoy just wait okay?)

**ADVICE PLEASE!**

**GUys! I need some advice... I'm planning to change Hermione's appearance... I think I'll turn her eyes into deep blue eyes... I'm deciding what's the color of her hair... what do you think is the best color of her hair if her eyes are blue?...please give some suggestion, that will make her more beautiful... (The changes that will occur to her are natural... i mean it will change without her consent... it will happen after her true identity is revealed...) help...?**


	4. The head girl

Twist of Destiny

Chapter 3 – The Head girl

"Help me." A 30-year old woman whispered in Harry's ears.

Harry Potter found himself in same dream he had before. He saw the same 30-year-old woman in front of him saying that she needed his help. This time he could clearly see the woman's face. She has blue eyes and a silky brown hair. Harry could tell that the woman was shaking and crying. Harry turned his gaze to her hand. She held a silver ring with a design of an hourglass. He remembered the card and the picture Hermione received. Harry stepped backward and tried to calm down. He saw the silver ring glowed from the woman's hand, this time without even thinking he shouted to the woman.

"What do you want from Hermione?"

"That girl is in danger! Take a good care of her or else she will die" the woman said as she tried to hide her tears.

"What do you mean?" Harry panicked hearing those words, but before he could ask another question the woman vanished.

"You're a liar!" Harry shouted. "I SWEAR AS LONG I AM ALIVE SHE IS SAFE! SHE WILL NOT DIE! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He shouted at the top of his voice. Then he felt someone shrugged his shoulder. He heard a concern voice and recognized that it was Hermione's.

"Harry! Wake up… you're having a nightmare…"

He opened his eyes and found himself beside Hermione's bed. She was in front of him with a very concern expression. Did I just have the same nightmare? Gee! He thought, and then suddenly the woman's voice started to fill his mind. 'Take care of your friend or else she will die?' Without saying a word, he stood up and left Hermione.

Hermione found Harry's attitude disturbing. Was he having nightmare about Voldimort again? But that was impossible! He will never come back! So what's bothering Harry? she asked herself…

Then she tried to recall the incidents last night, but all she could remember was up until she reached the Grimmauld place. Did she do something bad that made Harry act that way? She stood up and changed her night dress into her usual attire; jeans and t-shirt. She looked at the mirror, and then recalled her trip last night. It's a bit harder than I thought. She told herself. Then she wondered again about Harry's behavior.

"Should I talk to Harry?" She asked herself out loud in front of the mirror. "Yes, I think I should." Then she went straight to Harry's room. She stopped in the doorway of Harry's room. Wait, if I talk to Harry now… What should I tell him? Everything is in order now especially that Voldemort is gone, but I can definitely tell that something is bothering him. The question is what or who or--? I DON'T KNOW! Why does he need to be so secretive? She then turned around and returned to her room.

"What am I doing?" She said as she sat down in the chair beside the window. I know Harry. In fact I know him very well, if this is about Voldemort he will definitely tell me. Wait even if this isn't about the dark lord I'm sure he'll tell me. I can't think of a thing that he can not tell me… Yosh! I'll wait for him to tell me…Yah... That what should I do… After her self debate she went down to the kitchen and helped Kreacher.

Harry's point of view…

Harry was in his room sweating, and he could feel his own anger. He wanted to know the woman's motive, the reason why she keeps appearing into his dreams telling him that Hermione will die. He has a lot of question to ask, one of this was Hermione's life. What does she mean when she said that Hermione will die? DIE!? I'll kill myself if that will ever happen! I swear… I swear as long as I'm alive, no one can harm Hermione, and--, His thought was cut off when Kreacher knocked.

"Master I was wondering if you're okay." Kreacher said nervously.

"Yes… I'm fine…" He answered. I think something is wrong to Kreacher, he don't usually come in here just to ask if I'm alright. He thought. "Why is there anything wrong, Kreacher?"

"Ahmm… I was wondering if Master and Mistress have an argument." The house-elf asked.

"We didn't have any--" Wait! I left Hermione without saying a thing! Great! I have more things to explain! She probably thought that I'm having nightmares about Voldemort again! But how can I tell him that I'm going nuts because in my dreams there's a woman saying that she will die! Not to mention that-- He stopped when he noticed Kreacher looking uneasy in front of him. "Is there something wrong Kreacher? Where's Hermione?" He finally asked.

"You see Mistress is not herself right now...definitely not herself… She came down to the kitchen and almost bump into the table in front of her. Not to mention she already broke 2--" Kreacher was interrupted by a loud crashed coming from the kitchen. "That makes 3 broken plates and--" but before Kreacher could finished his sentence. Harry was on his way, running towards Hermione.

END POV

When Harry had reached the kitchen, he saw Hermione sitting on the floor. Hermione who has her head down sat next to a broken mug and a tea pot. Harry realized that her left hand was scalded by the tea. He immediately snatched Hermione's hand to give some remedy. At first he didn't know what to do until all he could think off was cold water. He led Hermione to the kitchen's sink and gently poured water to her hand which caused her a lot of pain.

"Har-ry--" Hermione managed to say between pains.

"Ahm… Master mind if I interrupt, but using your wand is much more convenient than doing it in a muggle's way." Kreacher said as he appeared beside the kitchen's door.

"Arry! Kreacher is right!-- Are you a wizard or not" She laughed between pain.

"Right" He said and raised his wand. "Scalmedi" He muttered and then Hermione's wound slowly healed.

Silence filled the kitchen. When Harry looked at Hermione, he noticed her strange expression. He was about to say something when Hermione burst out laughing! Tears started to fill Hermione's eyes, Harry looked so confuse. All he could do was watched Hermione laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"You should have seen your face Harry! It's priceless!" Hermione said between laughs. Then Harry understood why Hermione was laughing, it was because the way he reacted when he didn't know what to do to her hand…

"Hey! Not fair I was confused" Then he laughed with Hermione.

After a long fit of laughs, both them finally managed to pull themselves together and continued their daily routine. Both of them were now in the dinning room, eating breakfast.

"Harry, are you okay now?" Hermione asked.

"I am the one who should be asking that question to you, Hermione" Harry said. Great I should have expected that question earlier when I left her without saying a word. He thought.

"You know what I mean Harry…" Hermione said

"Huh..." Sometimes it's scary, when Hermione knows me to well… I have to try, I don't want her to worry about my dream. He said to himself. "Of course I am…" he looked to Hermione, and her face told him that she don't believe him. "Look I'm sorry about this morning. I dreamt that ahm… someone so close to me, was dying…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione looked so concern. Harry is not good at lying especially to me… I mean I can tell that there's more to it. I wonder what it was and why does he hiding it from me. She sighs.

"NO!" He blurted out. "I mean come on Hermione. Don't take it seriously it's just a dream. There's nothing to worry…" Harry said not looking to Hermione's eyes.

Hermione was about to say something when 2 owls appeared in the dinning room window. Kreacher opened the window so that the two owls can enter. The two owls handed each one of them a letter.

"Hogwarts Letters…" Harry said.

"I expected it to come, in the end of this month. I'm quite sure that all of us will receive one since we didn't finished schooling because of the war." She said as she opened her letter

"Yah, I remember Professor McGonagal mentioned it before we left--"

"Harry I'm the head girl!" She stood up and hugged Harry.

"Wow… what a surprised there." He said sarcastically. "Hermione you remember, last year you were also chosen to be the head girl."

"I know. It's different this time. This year there's no Voldimort to defeat! No Horucruxes to destroy! No reason to missed class! I'm so glad! Open your letter. Maybe you're also the head boy."

"I don't know… I don't want to be the head boy… but let see" He opened his Hogwarts letter. "I guess not… I only have the school invitation and the list of book" He gave his letters to Hermione.

"How come? I thought you'll be the head boy…" Hermione looked so disappointed. She really wanted to share the head's duty to Harry.

"Hey, don't give me that look… You know that I'm not that capable when it comes to this kind of responsibilities, I rather not to be the head boy and I'm sure you know that."

"Yah… but I wonder who the head boy was"

After their breakfast the two went to the library and continued their research about the ring. Hermione was a bit glad that Harry seems to forget her quest last night. He did not ask question what she was doing last night. Thank Merlin he was so caught up in his own world.

"Harry!" Harry, who heard her scream, almost fell from his seat.

"What? Found anything interesting?"

"Yah… look at this" Hermione said as she showed the book with the picture of the same ring from the letter she received.

"Heck?! What does it says" Harry asked eagerly.

"It's a family heirloom… Let see, it said here that it is the family heirloom of the Azra family." She said still scanning the book.

"Azra family?"

"Yah, Azra family has the purest blood among the pureblood wizard. The members of this family are known as the most powerful witches and wizards in history. Their wealth was undeniably unlimited. You see Harry, they have limitless power. Do still remember the deathly hollow?" Hermione explained.

"Of course! Why?"

"I just found out that Farleah **Azra** was the one who made the three deathly hollows. There are also rumor that members of the family died because they couldn't control their power. They could actually do wandless magic I dare say. Too bad that 50 years ago, all of the members of the family died due to unknown reason" She said looking sad.

"Mione, you said they're powerful and wealthy? Maybe someone tried to kill them because of their wealth." Harry said.

"I don't think so. It said here that their wealth remained untouched. Mansions and other Azra land were taking care by Kayne Family."

"Kayne family? I heard of that name."

"I'm sure you did, they're the one manufactured those brooms. They're one of the richest family beside the Malfoys'. Anyways, Kayne family was the servant of the Azra family." She paused. "No Harry I know what your thinking, they're not the one who killed the Azra family. The book said that the Kayne family pledge their loyalty to the Azra Family and Its no ordinary pledge they even did it involving their blood!" Hermione looked surprise.

"So what's with the blood thing?" Harry asked.

"Pledge involving blood will continue through generation, meaning till the rest of their life. It will be passed to the next generation!" She said.

"What does it have to do with you Herm--" Before he could finished, he saw Hermione fell the ground unconscious.

ADVICE!

Did you like it? Anyway I still don't know who's going to be the head boy… are you interested. Please I'll really appreciate it if you review…

GIVE SOME ADVICE I'LL MAKE IT INTERESTING FOR YOU…


	5. Blaise

Twist of Destiny

**A/N: Thanks to all who review… It helped me a lot… sorry for late updates… Please review… and oh next time, I'll try to reply to you review and all… Thanks…**

**Malfoy masion**

Draco was in the library sitting in his favorite coach. He was reading 'Hogwarts a history' for the third time when an owl came and delivered the Hogwarts letter. For a brief moment he just stared at it and didn't even bother to open it. He was about to continue reading when another owl went straight to the guy in the corner of the library. The guy's name was Lance Kayne. Draco stared at Lance, as he opened the Hogwarts letter. Lance glanced back at Draco.

"Hogwarts letter…" He muttered as he stood up. "I have some business to do." He said, heading out of the library.

Draco shrugged. He tried to continue reading but his curiosity towards Lance made it hard for him to do so.

"Hush! I've been reading the same line over and over again!" He said exasperatedly. Draco closed the book, and then closed his eyes. He was so curious about Lance, his family, appearance and all the things that are related to him. '**Nothings seem to connect**.' He said to himself.

Flash back (Draco's POV)

It was almost time for dinner when mother woke me up. She said that father was summoning me in his work place. At first I wondered why my father needed to see me. When I entered the room, I saw a guy who seems to have the same age as mine. I was intrigued by Lance, there's no trait of emotion from his face. Father was the first one to speak.

"How's your day son?" He asked.

"Nothing special. Who do we have here?" I asked eying the mysterious guy in front of me.

"This is Lance Kayne, Mr. Kayne this is my son Draco."

"Nice to meet you" Draco said as I reached his hand.

"Same here" Lance quietly uttered.

As I shook his hand, something caught my attention. I saw a silver ring with the designed of an hour glass in the middle finger of his left hand. The same ring from my dream. I was in deep thought when I heard my father say something.

"From now on, Lance here will be living with us." He paused. "I hope you and him will get along well"

I glanced back at the ring before replying to my father.

"Of course father…" I turned to Lance. "Follow me; I'll give you a tour to the manor"

Without saying a word Lance followed me out.

We were walking towards the southern part of the manor when I decided to ask him about his family, hoping to find information that can explain my dream.

"So you're a member of Kayne family?" I said in my casual voice.

"Yah" Lance said quietly.

"According to my knowledge, nowadays the Kayne family only has four members. The oldest is Mrs. Felisha wife of the deceased Jake Kayne former president of W.B.A. (World Brooms Association). They only have one son named Felix Kayne (current president of W.B.A. and one of the top richest man in whole wizarding world) who is now married to Rainara Snape. Currently Mr. Felix and Mrs. Rainara only have one son and his name is definitely not Lance. His name is Raffael Kayne." I said not looking at him.

"If you say so…" he said finding no emotion in his voice.

"So who are you?" I stopped and looked at him.

"I just met you Mr. Malfoy. I don't have any responsibility to answer your questions." He said coldly.

We stared at each other for a long moment until a house-elf came and told us that the dinner was ready. When the house-elf disappeared there's an uncomfortable silence between Lance and I.

"Pardon me for my rudeness." I muttered.

"Then forgive me for my stubbornness" he said, still no traits of emotion.

Then we went to the dinning room to have some dinner.

End of flashback

'After that scene, Lance and I got along well. We like the same food, shirt, and even the kinds of books that we read. Lance was the type of person who rarely talks. I on the other hand didn't mind this, since I enjoyed the silence.' He thought. 'The only thing that I regret is that I didn't ask about the ring. He always avoids any question regarding his family back round. My dad won't mention a thing about him.' He sighed.

Draco opened his eyes only to see Blaise Zabini eating a green apple while leaning on the nearest bookshelves in front of his favorite couch. Blaise Zabini was his childhood friend; they've been together since birth. Together they are known as Slytherin knights (they can make any girls fall for them). Blaise has dark brown hair, matching his green eyes. He was as smart as Draco. Basically both of them have money, brain and the looks. The only thing missing was great personality.

"I see you're in deep thoughts." Blaise said as he sat on the table in front of Draco's favorite coach.

"Shut up. How have you been?" Draco said.

"Fine as usual, I heard you have a new housemate…"

"We do, he just went out…" he said glaring at Blaise.

"What's with the temper? The last I remember the only times that you show that kind of temper was after a fight with Miss Know-it-all…" He said smirking. "So who is it this time?"

"Mind your own business… Speaking of which, do you have any news about the Golden Trio?" Draco asked.

"Are you really asking me that question?" Blaise coundn't help but laugh. "I think the specific question is 'Do you have any news about Hermione Granger'. If that's the question, yes I do." He chuckled.

"Whatever Zabini." He said coldly. "What's the news?"

"According to my sources, Hermione had a fever last time. Their house-elf came to St. Mungos and asked some fever medicine." He paused when he saw Draco's expression. "You… You really care about her."

"No I don't, I hate that girl… The only thing that I like about her is the way her blood boils every time I tease her."

"Right… I still can't believe that you're still on denial. I guess--"

"Is she fine now?" Draco interrupted.

"Have no idea… Want to checked?" Blaise asked with a malicious tone.

Sensing what's on his best friend's mind he diverted their conversation. "Why are you here again?"

"Do I need to have a reason to visit my best friend?" He chuckled. 'If I try to continue the Hermione topic, knowing him I'll end up in St. Mungos.' Blaises thought. "Anyways, have you received the Hogwarts letter?" he asked as he bit the green apple.

"Yah… I haven't opened it yet. Why?"

"I came here to inform you that I'm the head boy this year." Blaise smirked.

Putting down the book he was holding "Like I care…"

"Let's just say that there's 98 guaranteed that Hermione is the head girl this year"

Draco glared at Blaise who was now busy avoiding his eyes. "Your point exactly?"

"Nothing… I'm not trying to brag about the fact that Granger and I will to spend a lot of time together. Oh, and not to mention that we will be living in the same quarters. Who knows maybe we'll end up as a couple like most of the previous head girl and head boy." Blaise said.

"Do you want to die?"

"No, if I can help it. Possessive are we?" He gapped.

"Shut up!" Draco stood up and tried to struggle Blaise who was now running for his life.

"Okay, I should stop. I still want to live to meet my soul mate." He said jokingly as he stopped in front of Draco. "Want to play quidditch?" He continued, changing the topic.

" Fine… By the way I need to go to Diagon Alley and buy the latest edition of 'Dazzle transfiguration' book." Draco said, completely relieved that Blaise dropped their previous topic.

"Can't that wait till next week?"

"Definitely not, the author of that book made sure that there will only be five copies for each edition. Florish & Blotts is going to have one of those copy. I tried to reserves it by paying extra galleons, but the owner said that there are also a lot of people who are willing to pay a lot of money just to have that book."

Draco looked to Blaise "Fine, but you have to treat me some butterbeers tomorrow."

"Whatever…" Draco muttered.

Both made their way to the quidditch pit, not knowing that someone's watching them.

Grimmauld Place

Harry sat beside the unconscious Hermione. She passed out while they were in the library. He was now considering bringing Hermione to St. Mungos. Now that he thinks of it, Hermione has been feeling ill a lot lately. She gets tired easily and often felt dizzy. He was beginning to think that there's something wrong with her.

He held her left hand hoping that it will help him to reassure himself that Hermione was going to be fine. He was still holding her hand when she woke up.

"Harry?"

"I'm here… Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled, but Harry can see that she's frustrated about something. "I'm… I'm perfectly fine. It's just that I'm not myself right now."

"Hermione, is there anything that you need to tell me?" He said looking so concern.

"Just let me be Harry… I, I need to sort some things on my own."

"Hermione, you know that I'm always here. If you need me to do anything for you, you know I would do it even if it cost my life."

"I know that… That's the reason I can't get you involve with this." Hermione said avoiding Harry's eyes.

"This? There's really something that your not telling me?" He asked feeling a bit angry. 'How am I suppose to protect her if I don't even know what's bothering her!' he said to himself.

"Harry, Can you please trust me..." She begged.

"I trust you, It's just I'm worried about you."

"I know, just trust me." Hermione said as she tried to sit up.

"…" For a while silence filled the room. Then Hermione spoke.

"Mind if you go with me in Diagon Alley tomorrow?" She asked. "Tomorrow is the release of latest edition of 'Dazzle Transfiguration' book." She continued.

"Okay, we will go tomorrow, so rest for now." He said hoping that Hermione's health will improve.

"You're the best!" She hugged Harry.

A/n: I'm so sorry for late update. I just finished my finals… and my mind is still messy and all. Sorry for some grammatical errors. I know there's lot. So the next chapie will be about, Draco and Hermione acquaintance. I also decided to add another OC… That would be Raffael Kayne… by chapter 6 or 7 you'll find out what Hermione to Lance. Please wait for my updates. Thanks for the reviews. I try to update soon. Please review…


	6. 6 Crazy day!

Chapter 6: Crazy day

A/N: Guys sorry for late update….

Pnayz4life- Thank you… If you want to learn about Kayne and Azra family you'll have to wait for chapter 8 or 9.

Peppeluck- I'm doing my best to correct my grammatical errors. Chapter 1-3 had been edited by my beta. The rest is still on process. Thanks for reminding me.

Charlotte232- you won't be disappointed. It will get more interesting…

Spikeecat- thanks, I also like the head boy. I dnt knw if it will suit him but I made his character cheerful. Hope you like his personality.(mostly his personality is the quiet type, right?)

Clotiheart- hope you like it.

Stonewall363- thanks for the advice. Pls comment more.

SlytherinHottie15- haha… thanks you so much, by the way I read some of you stories and I liked it.

For the rest thank to so much.. pls. comment more… review, pls…. I want to know what you thing cause it make me motivated.

Grimmauld Place

Hermione Granger woke up with a good mood but in a bad health. She was feeling tired and worn out. She planned to go to Diagon Alley early because she wanted to be the first one to enter Florish and Blotts. We could say that she wanted to be the first person to touch the latest edition of Dazzle Transfiguration book (A/N:if your wondering what edition it's the second edition). Dazzle transfiguration books were collections of knowledge of the latest advances in spells. Each spells in these book collections were known as powerful, accurate, and positively useful. It also has facts that discussed the long lost magic used during ancient times. To make it more valuable there were only 5 copies for each edition. Obviously lots of people would like to have it. Hermione really wanted to have the second edition; she couldn't bear not to have it. She already has the first edition thanks to Harry. He gave it to her after the war (he said it was a thank you gift. Cost him a fortune for sure). Hermione bathed and changed into his casual clothes (Jeans, light-blue blouse). She wasn't feeling well but nothing was going to stop her from getting that book, not even her health. Harry said that he would accompany her today. She knew that if Harry realized that she wasn't in good health, he won't let her leave the house. She has to pretend there's nothing wrong with her.

She went to Harry's room to wake him up. Knowing him, she knew that he was still in bed sleeping. Hermione was the only person who could wake Harry up without getting hurt. The last time Kreacher tried to wake his master up, the poor house-elf ended up flying across the room (This was one of the habits he developed during the war; He was used to being alert even in his sleep). No one could explain why and everyone knew that the only person that could wake Harry up was Hermione.

When she entered his room the first thing that she did was open the curtains in his room. She jumped to Harry's bed and lay beside him. She took off his blanket and rolled it over her body. She knew any minutes by now Harry would try to find his blanket. Harry stirred and reached beside him. He tried to pull the blanket but he couldn't. He pulled it again only this time stronger but it still won't budge. He slowly opened his eyes only to find gorgeous brown eyes staring back at him. He smiled.

"Hey Lady…" He said

"How is your sleep?" She asked smiling.

"Very well especially the part when I saw a pair of brown eyes staring at me." Harry said still looking at Hermione who was lying beside him. He noticed that she was pale, she looked sick.

"Really?" she asked sweetly. Noticing Harry's concern eyes she knew that he just found out that she was not feeling well.

"Totally." he said. "You also should stay in your bed and rest." He watched as her sweet innocent smile turned to frown.

.

"Nonsense… I'll be going no matter what and you know that…" She said standing up.

"No your not, if I have to drag you into your bed I'll do it!" Harry said with a hint of a command tone. Realizing his mistakes, He paused and turned his back from Hermione. He knew that Hermione was stubborn enough to go to Diagon Alley despite of her condition. If she said she would do it, she would do it. He tried to think of a solution, but before he could say anything Hermione cast a spell on him and disappeared.

He changed his clothes and rushed to apparate. He doesn't know what spell did she use nor what its purpose well that's until he tried to apparate. He couldn't apparate at all so one way or another he decided that he'll just used his broomstick. When he stepped out of the boundary of Grimmauld place, he ended up in his room. He tried it again by using flew only to found out that he couldn't. He realized that Hermione casted a spell on him. He couldn't leave the house until the day end. He cursed himself giving up.

Malfoy mansion

Draco woke up early feeling excited. He planned to go to Diagon Alley as early as possible knowing a lot of people would be there to buy the Dazzle Transfiguration book. He was eating breakfast when a letter from Blaise arrived. The letter said the he was going to be late because his mother asked him to do an errand for her. Blaise said that they would just meet in The Leaky Cauldron at 1 p.m.

After he ate his break fast he immediately apparated to Diagon Alley.

Florish & Bolts

Florish & Bolts was still close when Hermione got there. She was feeling ill at the same time mad at herself. She had expected Harry to act the way he did and now she felt guilty leaving him like that. She was about to return to Grimmauld when she noticed that the Florish & Bolts had just opened. She immediately entered and went to the corner of the store where the 'Dazzle transfiguration' book was located.

She saw the book looking extremely exquisite. Her hand started to itch feeling the excitement of having to read the book. Focus only to the book, she didn't noticed Draco in front her having the same excitement she was feeling. Neither Draco nor Hermione notice each other. Their attention was completely toward the book in front of them.

At the exact moment the two of them grabbed the book. Their eyes met as silence filled the room. They were so surprised that neither of them managed to utter a word. Looking at each other with the same determine look, both of them held the book tighter. '**I'm having the book no matter what**'

"Granger" Draco said first as he recovered from shock.

"Malfoy" Hermione frown.

"Let go Granger. You wouldn't be able to pay for it." Draco noticed that Hermione was ghostly pale.

"For your information Malfoy, I have money. And I'm proud to say that it came from my own sweat unlike you, lazy bump." Said Hermione with gritted teeth,

"We both know that you only have few cense. Why don't just save it for your future or something and give up the bloody book" He said unsure what to say. He was positive that there was something wrong with her health.

"In your dreams Malfoy." Hermione said feeling dizzier every passing minute. She stuttered and accidentally leaned on Draco for support. As soon as she realized what had just happened she immediately pushed Draco away from her living the book in his hand.

"Granger…" Draco panicked when he saw Hermione about to faint so he moved closer to be her support. He felt her flesh against his, '**hot**' he thought. "You have a fever," he continued without thinking.

"Shoved off… Give me the book." Hermione was still trying to stand still.

Draco realized that he got the book by himself. He considered giving her that book so that she could head home and rest. '**But that would make me nice**' he said to himself. Draco was the type of guy that never showed kindness to anyone, and Hermione wasn't an exception. He turned around hoping she would go home, but he knew better. She won't go home not until she got the book. So he decided that he'll just have to pay the book and ignore Hermione. He walked away slowly from her then halt after a few step. He was debating whether to give the book to make sure she go home right a way.

"Git! Give the book back" Hermione said finding it hard to breath. Florish & Bolts was starting to get crowded she noted. '**Bad sign'** she told herself. The last time she went on a crowded place, she ended up in the middle of stampede. She was Hermione Granger the brain of the golden trio, smartest wizard of her age. She was as famous as her best friend and people wants her as much as Harry Potter.

The crowd started to notice Hermione. She was starting to panicked especially when a guy around her age tried to grab her hand.

"Common, I'm good enough for you." The brown head boy whispered as he stepped closer to her.

"I… Leave me alone" Hermione starting to loose her consciousness. The guy noticed it and step closer so that it would appeared like Hermione and him was being intimate.

Draco heard Hermione. He looked back only to see a guy grabbed her hand and stepped closer. His blood started to boil, before he could even think he started beating the hell out of the guy. '**Hexes** **aren't enough to punish this guy; I'll make sure you'll wish that you were never born in this world'** He thought. He stopped when he saw Hermione. She was having problem breathing and her complexion was paler than before. He cursed leaving the guy almost half –dead on the floor.

People gathered around them trying to get a glimpse of the Draco Malfoy's 'fight turn to love' scene and the famous Hermione Granger. He lifted her limb body gently as possible. '**Heck she's light. Come to think of it, she lost weight**' he thought. For the first time in his life Draco didn't care what would people think of him. All he knew was any minute by now she would pass out. And his prediction was right she passed out saying "Malfoy, the book…"

"Bloody hell! Your sick to death and all you can think about is the book." Draco said exasperatedly worried. People gave way as Draco send deathly glare at them.

After paying the book, Draco immediately apparated to Malfoy Manor bringing Hermione with him.

A/N: Guys I'm so sorry… I know I should have updated sooner… hope you haven't forgotten my story. Next chapter is important. Lance Kayne and Hermione meetings… oh and what's wrong with Hermione (Don't worry its nothing fatal)? Lolz…

Do you like it? what a bout the plot? Pls review…

… review, pls…. I want to know what you thing cause it make me motivated.


	7. Tattoo!

A/N: I'm not that busy so I have managed to write the continuation

A/N: I'm not that busy so I have managed to write the continuation. Please review… it really means something for me…

**DH/HG or HP/HG**? Review pls.

It was afternoon and Harry Potter was in the living room trying to calm down. Neville Longbottom just owled him telling what happened in Florish & Blotts. Neville said that when he saw Hermione she was being assaulted by one of her fans, he was about to stop the guy when Draco came to the scene and bit the hell out of that guy. He also mentioned that Hermione fainted and Draco Malfoy came to catch her. The guy who assaulted Hermione was in St Mungos fighting for his life. Neville also told him that Hermione was carried by none other than Draco Malfoy and disappeared from the crowd. Minutes later he received another letter from Narcissa Malfoy saying that Hermione was in there care and was being treated due to her unknown disease. She said that there's no need to worries since Malfoy family has a well-known-family healer in their manor.

He was furious that Draco Malfoy even managed to bring her in their manor after all the horrible things she had been through in that place. He wanted to leave right away and bring Hermione back, the only problem was he still couldn't leave the house for another 16 hours (Hermione casted a spell that would prevent Harry from leaving the in the prev. chapter). He signed exasperatedly, right now all he wanted to do was to see Hermione, kill the guy and then hex Draco.

He decided to reply Mrs. Malfoy's letter and write Hermione to make sure that she is fine.

******

Hermione woke up feeling a warm hand in her cheeks. She didn't move nor open her eyes. The hands were making her feel safe. Then she heard someone opened the door. The warm gentle hands immediately vanished from her face.

"Draco…" Narcissa said looking at his son then to the frail girl in the bed. "I don't think that lass will be waking up for another hour. You should go and eat lunch."

Hermione flinch when she heard Draco Malfoy's name. She wanted to move but all she could manage to do was move her fingers. She couldn't open her eyes even if she wanted too. '_Judging to what I heard I'm in the Malfoy manor? Was Draco the one caressing my face earlier? Errr… must be the healer, except that it seems that the only person in here was Draco… Meaning, errhhh my head hurts!_' she thought.

"Mom, I fine." He said looking at Hermione.

"Are you sure? She'll be okay. The healer already gave her potions for her fever." She said checking Hermione temperature. "Her condition has improved. Now go down and join Lance in the dinning room."

"But-"

"No buts… Go down…" She paused, seeing her son was not going to follow her order. "Go now… I have to change her clothes."

Sighing Draco left the room. He made his way to the west wing dinning room. Wheh he entered the dinning room, he saw Lance quietly eating his lunch. Draco sat down to his usual place and the food magically appeared in front him. He doesn't really have the appetite to eat so he ended up just staring at the food. Lance just finished his meal, and stood up.

"Tell me, did you bring home something when you went out?" Lance asked seriously.

"Something? Just a book, why? " He answered. He was also curious since this was the first time Lance had ever asked a question directly.

"Can I borrow it?"

"Sorry but I can't lend you the book. I'm not the owner." He sighed. He decided to give the book to Hermione.

"I have to burrow it even for an hour. And where did it come from?" Lance has a determine look in his face.

Before Draco could answer Narcissa Malfoy entered the dinning room. She looked from her son to Lance, she guessed that they were in a deep conversation.

"Excuse me for my intrusion " Narcissa paused. "Hermione just woke up, Draco. I asked the healer to give her some strength portion."

"Is that so? I'm glad she could go back earlier than I thought." Draco said avoiding her mother's eyes.

"I'm afraid not. Harry potter just replied my letter. He said that he can't leave the house today so he'll be able to get Miss Granger tomorrow. He also said that don't let the lass leave alone due to her condition." She said knowing his true son's feelings.

"…" Lance said nothing and quietly left the dinning room.

"That bastard better rearrange his priorities. For Merlin's sake, his best friend is sick and yet he still in his house doing heaven knows what!" He said exasperatedly. He paused realizing what he just said.

"I know your concern Draco, you don't have to pretend that you hate her." Narcissa smiled. "By the way, you better get ready"

"For what?"

"I asked her to join us for dinner"

"You what? But mom, are sure its okay for her to get up? She just recovered." Draco protested.

"The healer said that for unknown reason she is way better now. Now that I think of it, we also could not tell what is wrong with her and the source of her illness" Narcissa said.

"No, I'll go to the library." He said and left the dinning room.

Narcissa looked at the table where her son was sitting a while ago. His food wasn't touched at all. She knew that Hermione must get better or else her son would be affected.

Meanwhile…

"Excuse me…" Hermione said to the healer. "Where is this place?" she asked weakly.

"Here drink this" Healer gave her a purple looking potion. "You're in Malfoy manor." Then she left.

"Wait!" She called back but the healer didn't bother to look back. She smelled the potion, '_judging from its smell it's a strength potion'_. She drank the potion despite of its horrible taste. Then for the first time she saw the room. The room was elegantly beautiful. All the furniture and sheets are guaranteed to be first class.

"How are you dear?" Narcissa entered the room. She was wearing pretty halter red dress matching her fair skin. Her blonde hair was pulled in a ban. "Sorry for my rudeness, I knocked but you didn't answer so I thought you were sleeping"

"Oh no… Thanks for your accommodation. I should get going. I'm sure that Harry is worried about me" She said unsure what to say. '_she's prettier than I remembered'_

"I'm sorry but you're not going anywhere, well at least not until Mr. Potter himself came to fetch you." She said handing Hermione a letter from her best friend.

"I'm really sorry to intrude. I'm not worthy of your hospitality" Hermione said. She knows that a muggle born like her was not welcome in their manor.

"Nonsense, besides we owe you an apology. My sister, Belatrix shouldn't have done that to you." Narcissa sincerely apologized.

"Oh… I should thank you for saving Harry last time."

"I just did what I know was right. By the way I would be really glad if you could join us for dinner."

"But-" she was about to protest but when she saw Narcissa expression of pleading she looked down and agreed. "As you wish"

"Thank you, and I hope you don't mind that I changed your clothes. You were sweating too much."

"Oh, thank you for taking care of me. About the dress, it's comfortable and pretty." She said. She was wearing a gold satin pajama. "Is amhmmm, I mean… errr…."

"Yes?"

"Ehrrr… was Draco the one who brought me here?" She asked.

"Indeed, how are you now?" Narcissa asked her.

"I'm fine now. I guess…"

"Then if you're fine I should get going." She smiled warmly. "Oh and if your bored, you can go to our library. There're clothes in the closet that you can wear, I hope you don't mind wearing my old clothes. Well the truth was some of those clothes are rarely used and also hasn't been worn."

"Thanks you so much. Maybe I'll do that, after I read Harry's letter."

"Okay see you at dinner." She said as she left.

By now the potion has taken its effect and her fever has gone down completely. She smiled at Harry's letter as she opened it.

Dear Mione,

I'm sorry for what I said this morning. I should not have said that. But I was only worried and you knew that. I still can't believe that you left without me. Look what happened, you ended up at Malfoy's manor. Anyways, I asked Narcissa Malfoy to take care of you and stop you from leaving. Wait for me. I'll be there as soon as your spell worn off. Really, I know your upset and all but you shouldn't have cast that spell on me. You just don't know how worried I am when you left having that condition. Sometimes I wonder where you got your stubbornness. I'll be there tomorrow, wait for me.

Love,

Harry Potter

She felt really bad and guilty. Knowing Harry, he won't sleep at all. He would wait for the spell to worn off and immediately come to fetch her.

Hermione decided to go to the library since she has nothing else to do. She went to the closet to find clothes that she could wear. She couldn't go out wearing pajamas, seeing Narcisa's appearance made her guessed that she'll be out of place if she wore any ordinary clothes. She gaped when she saw the dresses. '_Is she kidding?! Most of this dress hasn't been worn, they all look brand new. They all so pretty'_ she thought. She chose to wear a white princess skirt that fall just bellow her ankles and matched it a fitted light blue off-shoulder blouse. The truth was it was the simplest clothes she could find in the closet. The shoes were all high heels so she decided to use the room slippers.

She was combing her hair when she noticed a tattoo in the lower left side of her neck just next to her ear. The tattoo was a drawing of crescent moon and a sun chained together by chain of stars. When she touched it the tattoo glowed for a few seconds. This was the first time she saw that tattoo, some how she knew that it was one of the reasons of her recovery. '_I better go to the library, I need to find out what's the sign in my neck_.' Then she walked her way to the library.

After passing the 12th hall intersection she decided that she was lost. '_I'm lost… This manor is so big… the healer said that after the 4__th__ intersection I should turn left then go straight, after seeing the painting of unicorn I should turn right then the biggest door I'll see is the library. Really, my sense of direction is the worst!_' she thought clearly frustrated.

She turned to her right only to see a handsome guy with deep blue eyes intently looking at her. There were no traits of emotion in the guy's face, but you could tell that seeing her must really mattered to him. He was looking at her like she was going to disappear if he blinked. She decided to turn around because the guy freaked her out.

"Ahh!" She screamed when the guy grabbed her left arm.

"Sorry but I really need to know if you are her." Lance said staring at her eyes.

"What? Excuse? let go of me! You're hurting me!" She slapped his face and still didn't let go of her arms, he only loosen his grip.

"Pardon me!" Lance said as he tried to hold her still. He tried to touch every part of her body as if he was searching for something.

"Let go! Watch your hand! I said let go!" She struggled weakly.

"Just stand still, I just need to know if you are the one." Lance said.

"Stop! I said sto-"

Hermione didn't have the chance to finish her sentence. Draco Malfoy came and strangled Lance. Both of the boys fought without holding back. They're ready to kill each other especially Draco. Hermione fall on her knees, the tattoo in her neck was starting to hurt. The pain felt like it was burning her skin. The tattoo glowed brightly.

The two boys stop when they saw Hermione glowing. Lance took out a Crystal dagger and immediately pierced it in Hermione neck where the tattoo was located. Draco stood there having to witness Lance stabbing Hermione using a crystal dagger on her neck. Then everything turned to darkness…

Draco fell on the floor unconscious.

A/N: Did you like it? haha… I hope you like it… better review…. Please comment… I need your opinion. By the way, you like this story to be **HP/HG or HG/DM?** from this point I'm going to show Hermione feelings. So you better review if you want **Hermione and Draco** to end up together or **Harry and Hermione** together. I'll wait until the 5th of November. Pls. review… Thanks…

Note: **I really like Lance character, you'll find out in the next chapter wt did he do that… As of Draco you'll also know why he fainted in the next chapter. Just review if you like it or not… I'll be waiting… thanks.**

Muahhh…


	8. HErmione's identity

N/A: I love lance… So I guessed I want her beside Hermione's side… by the way read my other stories… Also give some reviews… Thanks for the review… Here's the continuation. I still can't decide between Harry and Draco… Help decided…

Thanks for the reviews…

Hermione Granger was sitting on the bed in her room and the guy called Lance was in front of her. She was feeling the exact opposite when she was ill. Lance was just looking at her as if she was going to disappear. Hermione couldn't explain it but the connection between her and the guy in front of her was so strong.

**Flash back…**

Hermione's tattoo was glowing. It drained all her energy as it hurt like someone was burning her skin. When Lance saw it he took out a crystal dagger and immediately pierced it directly to her tattoo. Hermione closed her eyes as she thought she was going to die, a moment later she felt that the pain from tattoo completely vanished. She opened her eyes. The crystal dagger was still pierced into her skin. The guy's eyes were closed and he looked like he was chanting a spell. Suddenly she felt power flowing from her tattoo to every vein of her body. She felt the dagger entered her body, Lance continued chanting. She was floating at the same time glowing; she couldn't explain what was happening to her. Lance stopped then opened his eyes. She was still floating but the glowing part died out.

"Lady Althea…" Lance said kneeling down in front of her.

"What?! Let me down" Hermione said as she struggled not to panic.

"Only you can do that." Lance said as he held his hand to Hermione.

"How?" she took Lance's hand and slowly she stopped floating. "What was that? Who are you? Why---" Hermione stopped. She noticed that her hair was longer, still curls but now it fell around her hips. It was silky black and soft. "Ehhhh?"

"What did you do to me?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"Calm down…" Lance said emotionless.

"I… I said what did you do to me?!" Hermione screamed. All the lights went out and some of the painting and furniture near them broke. "What was that" she asked. She knew that the force that destroyed the things around her came from her.

"…" Lance came and hugged her.

"What's happening? The dagger, It's inside me!" Her hands were in her face. She was hoping that she was dreaming, a dream that would never happen in reality.

"shusssh…" Lance uttered comforting her. Hermione looked around and saw Draco.

"Draco… Draco's unconscious." Hermione broke free from Lance and went to the unconscious Draco. She touched his forehead and breathing to check if he was alright.

"He's fine… He wasn't supposed to be here when that happened." Lance answered her.

"Call Narcisa or someone… We can't leave him like this." Hermione said completely forgetting what had happened to her.

"There's no need I'm here." Narcisa said emerging from shadow. She held her son's hand. She looked at Hermione's new appearance. "You are?" She asked.

"What do you mean? I'm Hermione." She said looking back at Narcisa.

Narcisa was shocked. The most beautiful girl she has ever seen was claiming that she was Hermione Granger. The girl has black curly hair that fell around her hips. Her eyes were the same color of the sky, deep blue eyes. She gives of an aura of attraction, Narcisa was sure that the girl in front of her would be the most valuable lady in the future.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione asked unsure of what Narcisa said.

"You've changed."

"I what? The hair I think yes… but what do you mean?"

"here take a look" Narcisa conjured a mirror. Lance snatched it before Hermione could get a glimpse of her new appearance.

"I'll explain… Mrs. Malfoy can I have privacy with her?" Lance turned to Narcisa.

"Yes of course. You can get privacy in Hermione's room" She paused looking at her son. "Asked the house-elf if you need anything.

"We will…"

**End of flash back…**

The coldness of the night was nothing compared to the aura surrounding Lance Kayne and Hermione Granger. The stars were hiding behind the dark clouds but the moon shone mystically in Hermione's dark hair.

"I'm waiting." Hermione said impatiently

"Lady Althea, I'm Lance Kayne"

"I'm Hermione Granger not Althea" She paused. "Kayne? Yah I know that surname, Go on"

Lance just stared at her. There still no traits emotion but Hermione could tell that he was thinking or having self debate.

"Your name isn't Hermione Granger. Your real name is Althea Azra the last descendant of the Azra family."

"I said explain not lie…" She said exasperatedly. She knew that the family Azra has been distinct years before she was born.

"I can't lie to you…" He said quietly.

Hermione just stared at Lance waiting for him to continue. Lance took out a blue box from his pocket. When he opened the box Hermione immediately recognized the ring in the box. It was the same silver ring with the hour-glass design from the warning letter she received. Lance took the ring and slipped it into Hermione's left index finger. The ring glowed in her finger; she felt that the ring just accepted her as its owner.

"That proves that you're an Azra. Only an Azra desendant can wear their family heirloom." Lance said.

Hermione saw that Lance also has one in his left hand. "You're a Kayne right?" Hermione asked eyeing the ring in his finger.

"Indeed… If you're asking why I am wearing one, I'll answer it in the future. For now let me explain your existence."

"Your mother's name is Freya, daughter of Farleah Azra and Cadmus peverell. Your father's name is Kira Azra. As you know Azra family is the most powerful family which was envy by witches and wizards all over the world. Your grandparents died after making 5 powerful weapons, that incident caused destruction all over the world. Their powers were uncontrollable and caused earthquake in every part of the world. After your grandparents' died, the only remaining Azra were you and your parents. All strong wizards and witches gathered to destroy your family." Lance explained.

"You mean war between the Azra family and all the strong witches and wizards?" Hermione asked not believing what she just heard.

"Yes… Though your parents are the most powerful witch and wizard, the number of their opponent was unimaginable. They know that the two of them will lose but can't afford to for their only daughter to be killed. They will die but not their daughter."

"If I'm truly their daughter why am I here? That was century's ago, I'm here alive?! There's no connection." She asked not looking to Lance.

"Your mom sent you here in the future. Then she ordered me to follow and protect you."

"You're a Kayne right? Why didn't the Kayne family help the Azra family? They're bound to help them right?"

"We couldn't even if we wanted too. Your parents ordered the Kayne family not to get involve in the war."

"Wait, you're from the past and I'm also from the past" Hermione said as she stood up. "What about my appearance. I'm a mudblood? How can this happen?"

"Don't ever say the word mudblood. Your blood is the purest and no one could change that. Some of the wizards found out your mother's plan. In order to ensure your safety she peeked in the future and searched for suitable parents for you. She modified their memories and made them think that you are their daughter. Then she sealed your power as well as changed your appearance" Lance said looking at her.

"You mean when I modified my parents' memory I undo the spell Freya cast on them?" Hermione uttered. Tears fell from her face, she was angry at the same time upset. That was the reason the spell back fired and the reason why her known parents could not remember her. It was all too fast for, her parents, past, identity, and the guy in front of her.

The power inside her started reacting, some of the furniture's were floating and all the mirrors shuttered. Lance stood up and hugged her. She was crying, she doesn't want to believe it. Lance was comforting here which helped her to calm down. Lance carried her in her bed and laid her down. She fell asleep on Lance's lap.

The sunrise was minutes away when Draco came bursting in the room. He has the looked of panic and furious on his face.

"What the hell did you do to Hermione?!" Draco said holding his wand up. "Where is she?" He was so furious that he didn't even notice the room's disastrous look. Hermione woke up when he heard Draco's voice.

"I didn't do anything now, lower your wand." Lance said calmly. Hemione stood up and went near to Draco. Lance stood in front of Hermione just in case Draco decided to cast a spell.

"Where is she?! I saw you piercing a dagger in her neck! You killed her! I'll kill you!" He was going to cast a spell when he heard Hermione's voice.

"Draco! Stop!" Hermione stepped in front of Lance.

"Who are you?" Draco asked. He recognized Hermione's voice but the appearance was changed. The girl in front of him was a goddess, but Draco didn't care. He wanted to know where Hermione was.

"Lower your wand… I'm Hermione…" She said completely shocked on Draco's behavior.

"You're not her! Who are you? Where is she? What did you---" The sunset appeared. A soon as the sunlight touched Hermione skin, a white light covered her whole body then she transformed back to her original appearance.

Hermione noticed that she changed back into brown hair girl. She looked at Lance with a questioning look.

"What the! Hermione your safe" Draco grabbed her hand then embraced her tightly.

"A-i-r! Dra-co!" Hermione managed gasping for air.

Lance freed Hermione from Draco's embraced. "You should learn how to greet properly" He said seriously.

Draco just registered what he had done. He hugged his mortal enemy, he was confused but he knew that he was happy to see that Hermione was fine. '_She's not dead'_ he thought. He stayed their still looking at Hermione.

"Lance I changed back." Hermione said with a hint of happiness.

"That's because the spell your mother casted on you to seal your power isn't broken completely. As long as that tattoo was on your neck, the seal will continue to work." Lance said touching the tattoo on her neck.

"I want to seal my powers forever!" Hermione said pleadingly.

"I'm afraid that is impossible. Your body has been feeling ill lately, right?" Hermione nodded. "That's because the power inside you was trying to be freed. What I did was temporary. The dagger inside you will balance your power. You'll changed appearance every time the sunset comes, you'll be in your original appearance as Althea Azra and in the morning you'll changed back into your fake appearance as Hermione Granger. " He continued.

"What's happening in here?" Draco asked not coping up to their conversation.

"I'll explain. Please call your father at once. Let's meet up in his study room." Lance said.

Draco stared at Hermione. She was in deep thoughts; Draco could tell that something has changed with and he was going to found out what was it. He left the room to call his father. Lance held Hermione's hand and walked toward Lucius' study room.

N/A: how was it? is it boring? Sorry… for late update… If you find it boring please review… If you find it interesting please review… few people read this story**… If you want me to continue please review… thanks…**

Next: Harry will found out that Hermione will have to live with the Malfoy's. Next chapter there would be a welcome party for Althea Azra…

.


	9. Connection

A/N: hey guys! I only receive 2 reviews from the prev chapters. If you like it pls reviews… I want to know if people are still reading this story… Thanks pleas review…

When Hermione and Lance reached the study room, the whole Malfoy family was already there. Hermione broke free from Lance's hand and sat down in front of Draco. Lance remained standing as he took a dip breath before he started to speak.

"Mr. Lucious Malfoy, I finally found the last pure descendant of Azra family. Here she is in front of you, wearing the Azra family heirloom" Lance gestured to Hermione.

Hermione felt uncomfortable knowing that she was the center of attention. She tried not to laugh at the expression of the whole family specially Draco. There's no word that could fit to describe Draco's flabbergast face.

"I found her and as we agreed she will have to stay here for her own safety" He continued.

"What! No! I'm not! I'm leaving!" Hermione surprised for the sudden demand of Lance. She was now preparing to leave.

"You don't understand you have to stay! You'll be dead in a minute if they found out that you're the long lost Althea Azra!" Lance argued.

"Who are you to decide for me?! I don't even know you." She shouted as her temper reached its limit.

"Calm down Ms. Gran--- No, I mean Ms. Azra." Narcissa said not sure how to treat the girl.

"Calm down?! You just told me that I'm not who I am!" She suddenly felt the impact of the situation. She was about to go out when Lance grabbed her shoulder.

"Listen yo----" Lance didn't have the chance to continue as Hermione immediately interrupted.

"What?! Let go of me!" Hermione struggled to break free from Lance. Draco stood up and snatched Hermione away from Lance.

"Give her some time! Let her be!" Draco threatened not even sure why he cares. He opened the door and gestured Hermione to go out. Hermione followed Draco's instructions; she halted as Lance muttered something that immediately grabbed her attention.

"I'm your older brother!" Lance stared straight to Hermione.

"You're my what? But you're a Kayne." Hermione went back to face Lance.

"You're my half-sister, I've been your guardian ever since you were born" Lance said seriously. His face was still expressionless but tears were flowing down freely from his eyes.

Draco was silently evaluating the current situation. Judging from the look of Hermione, she could pass out any minute. Hermione staggered and Draco immediately stood beside her for support. Without even saying a word, Draco carried Hermione out of the room. Hermione reached out for Draco's neck then cried without holding back. Draco tightened his grip to Hermione, feeling that there's no place in the world he rather be.

Hermione was sitting in the bed in dazed that she even forgot that Draco Malfoy was beside her. She still could not comprehend the sudden change of her whole life. She was hopping that all the things that happened were only a nightmare. She glanced at her finger where the ring was located. Her being the last descendant of the Azra family was still unrealistic for her.

Draco watched Hermione intently. The girl he tormented in his whole Hogwarts life suddenly became the most important person in the whole wizarding world. He could not help but think the impossibility of the situation especially her relation with Lance Kayne. His feeling for her was still unstable and unsure. Ever since he woke up from unconsciousness from that incident wherein he saw Lance stabbed Hermione using the crystal dagger, he felt a strong connection to Hermione. He wasn't sure if it has something to do with all the crap that happened to her, all he knew was that he could not afford to leave her nor be away from her. That was exactly the reason why he was still in their guess room with Hermione beside her.

"Harry…" Hermione muttered. Draco suddenly felt a strange kind of emotion that pierce into his heart.

"Potter's coming." Draco forced himself to say that. Hermione suddenly looked at him as if this was the first time she ever saw him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Don't ask me I have no idea. Heck, I don't even understand why I'm here." He suddenly said forcing himself to leave but failed.

"I… Thank you." Hermione said quietly. Before Draco could say anything a knock interrupted.

"Enter" Draco said expecting a servant. Lance entered the room with his emotionless expression.

"Althea…"

"Back off…" Draco threatened Lance.

"Draco… It's okay. I… I believe him. When my appearance was change his eyes mirror my deep blue eyes." Hermione stood up and faced Lance.

"You have to understand… I spent all of my years searching for you." He said kneeling down. "I'm begging you stay with me. Your life is in danger. No matter where you go you'll be targeted. The elder will know where you, especially now that your powers are slowly returning."

"I don't know. All of my life I thought that I am a muggle born." She glanced at Draco who was now looking guilty. "My known parents suddenly became strangers and you are claiming that you are my brother. I don't know what else has change. My whole life turned out to be a façade. Don't expect me to cope up with it. I need time. I need to go back to my friends." She said with tears flowing down from her eyes.

"Don't you understand?! Your life is at risk! I'm the only one who has the power to protect you!" Lance exclaimed.

"You want me to stay here? I have a life… my friends are important to me. You're asking me to leave my whole world, my life! I just can't do that!" Hermione said stubbornly.

"I don't care. Your friend can come and visit here." Lance answered. Draco coughed violently.

"See! Draco and my friend can't even stay in a room together without a having a fight!" She said avoiding Draco's gazed.

"They have to be if they don't want you dead!" Lance stood up and caressed her sister face. "I lost you once I can't loose you again"

Hermione can't think of a come back. Looking at his eyes help her saw how wounded his soul has been.

"Your friends will be in danger too if they stayed with you outside this mansion. The protection of this place has been created by your ancestor. I also created a barrier to make it more powerful. No unwanted guess or people can be able to enter this place. That's why this place is safe." That did it. Hermione has no choice but to live here. She doesn't want her friend to be in danger because of her.

Draco knew that, he knew that by mentioning her friends she would have no choice but to stay. He knew that when to her priority her friend comes first. The strange feeling that pierced his heart before has returned only this time the throbbing doubled. A knock interrupted the silence of the room. A house-elf announced Harry Potter's arrival. Hermione stared at Lance for a moment then nodded.

Harry was waiting at bottom of the stairs. He refuse to go any further in the house as his only purpose was to bring Hermione home.

"Harry!" Hermione came running towards him. She hugged him tightly so was him.

"I'm glad that you're fine now! I'm dead worried! Hermione I swear you'll be the death of me!" Harry suddenly realized that something was wrong. She was shaking and crying. He turned to see Draco and another guy beside him glaring at him. He felt his anger rose, knowing that the reason of Hermione's tear was cause by no other than Draco Malfoy.

He was about to pull his wand when he felt Hermione stirred and stopped him.

"I have something to tell you." She said.

"Hermione are you okay?" Hermione nodded. Harry was about to lead Hermione out of the mansion when a pair of hands grabbed him. He was surprised to see Draco and the other guy grabbed his hand away from Hermione. He was about to say something when he saw Hermione's torn expression.

"Don't fight!" Hermione pleaded.

"Harry, please stay for a while. I'll explain everything. Draco, Lance gives us some privacy" She requested.

Draco looked at Hermione, confused in his own reaction. It seems that he can't be away from Hermione. A few feet away from her was unbearable, he feel unbelievably uncomfortable when she's not near.

"Fine… but use the guess living room" Draco led them to the room. Lance quietly followed. Hermione dragged Harry who was now confused on his surrounding.

'Since when did Draco start following Hermione?' he thought as Hermione avoid his questioning looks.

When they were in the room, both Lance and Draco left as they give them privacy. Draco waited on the other side of the door, feeling a strange heavy feeling without Hermione at her side.

"Tell me everything" Harry demanded.

Review please….


End file.
